


Distraction

by artist_artists



Series: Distraction 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, takes place in college. The first time Kurt and Sebastian sleep together, Kurt expects at least one of them to have some regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse goes AU after season three, because I wrote it all last summer. It was the very first Glee fic I wrote.

Kurt’s first hint that something is wrong comes when he wakes up with his face pressed against the wall. The bed in his dorm room is small, but not so small that he has to eat the wall at night to keep from rolling off of it. This isn’t even his side of the bed. On the nights that he and Blaine had slept here, Kurt was much more likely to end up with an arm or leg hanging off the other side of the bed. Sleeping against the wall made Blaine feel safe. Kurt just feels trapped. 

The brightness of the room is more cause for alarm. Kurt rolls over to find his cell phone and check the time, thinking that it must be very late morning at least. Instead of a cell phone, though, he rolls into the most telling clue so far: a solid, blanket-covered obstruction. 

“Oomf,” the mass says, flailing a bit underneath the covers as Kurt sits bolt upright in shock. “Jesus, Kurt, you could’ve just _asked_ me to move.” 

Oh. Sebastian. Right. Kurt starts to apologize, then remembers his roommate will be back this morning, and him walking in on this would be very, very bad. 

After taking a calming breath, Kurt says “You need to go. _Now_. Actually, two or three hours ago, but I suppose now will have to do.”

Sebastian, who has finally managed to poke his face out from underneath the blanket, raises an eyebrow, but his eyes are amused. “You’re a terrible hostess, Hummel. You haven’t even offered me coffee yet.” 

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. “Can you try not being an asshole for once?” Sebastian has no reaction, so Kurt shoves him before continuing. “Get _out_. It’s late, my roommate is going to be back here any minute, and if he walks in on this, he’s going to kill me.”

It hasn’t even been a full week since Kurt’s last blowout with his roommate. The two of them actually had to go to a meeting with their RA after Kurt had walked into his room to find a naked woman sleeping on his roommate’s bed. Kurt did regret the shouting match that ensued, but James had flagrantly disregarded the elaborate but well-organized advance warning systems they had worked out together at the beginning of the year. 

“Oh, you mean James? He was here about an hour ago,” Sebastian says innocently. “He seemed like a _lovely_ guy. Mumbling something about how they’ll never find your body, I believe.”

“Fuuuuck,” moans Kurt, sinking back down onto his bed. “Shit. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

Sebastian sits up, stifling a yawn with his hand as the blanket slides down, revealing his bare chest. “Why would I wake you up? You said you haven’t slept more than two hours any night this week.”

It’s true, Kurt needed the sleep. Midterm time is always stressful, and it certainly isn’t being helped by this roommate situation. Or by Blaine dating that annoying blond guy from his econ class. 

“It’s just…. we had to have this awful mediated meeting with the RA last week, and now I’ve officially violated the agreement we made there, and this is really not good.”

Sebastian laughs. “This is great. You did the exact same thing that you threw such a fit over yourself.”

Kurt, not for the first time, is taken aback by how much of his daily ramblings Sebastian manages to retain. “It is not the exact same thing,” he argues weakly. Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “It’s not!” Kurt insists. “Sebastian, her panties were on my _pillow_!” He moans, throwing his head back against the bed. “Oh my God, he’s going to think I did this as revenge.”

“Probably,” Sebastian agrees. “But just to make sure he really gets the message, I can throw my underwear on his pillow.” 

Kurt smacks his arm with a bit too much force to be considered playful. “Don’t you dare. He’s probably going to try and get me kicked out as it is.”

“Good. Then maybe next time, you won’t insist on us coming here, when I have a perfectly good, perfectly _empty_ apartment.”

Kurt mumbles, “It would have been a long cab ride,” and waits to start freaking out about Sebastian’s assumption that there will be a next time. It doesn’t happen. Kurt’s regrets, he realizes, are of the roommate drama variety, and not at all Sebastian or sex-related. 

It’s been weird, hanging out with Sebastian so much this year. Sebastian had invited himself to join Kurt and Blaine’s group of friends soon after Blaine had moved to New York last fall, despite the fact that Sebastian didn’t even attend the same school as them. Kurt and Sebastian hadn’t really spent any time alone together until Kurt and Blaine broke up. After that, despite Kurt and Blaine’s insistence that they were on good terms, everyone could all still be friends, and nothing had to change… well, things changed. Things _are_ awkward between Kurt and Blaine, and they all still hang out, sometimes, but it’s clear that all of their friends have made a choice. Most of them chose Blaine, despite knowing Kurt first. Sebastian, for some reason, is the only person (besides Rachel Berry, bless her heart) who chose Kurt. It had been completely unexpected, but not unwelcome. Kurt enjoys having a way to exercise his mean streak without fear of actually offending a sensitive friend. Rachel still holds the formal title of Best Friend, but he’s spent more time with Sebastian than anyone else these past few months. And, well… the sex had been good. He feels comfortable with Sebastian. Kurt had had a fairly awkward one night stand situation with a guy he’d never met before soon after the break up, and he never wants to go down that road again. Casual sex with strangers will probably never be something he’s into, but casual sex with a hot guy he knows and trusts, but has no real interest in dating, is actually sort of perfect for him right now. 

“I suppose it is a long cab ride when you’re that desperate,” Sebastian says thoughtfully. “It would have been pretty embarrassing to have the driver hear you drunkenly begging for it.”

“Your revisionist history is much more interesting than the truth, I’ll give you that,” Kurt says, unable to stop himself from blushing. He knows that it was him who started this. “I wasn’t drunk,” he points out, thinking it’s probably the only point he can argue convincingly. “I didn’t even finish that second drink.”

“I know that. I don’t really get off on date rape.” Sebastian pauses for a minute, then gives Kurt an exaggerated salacious smile. “I guess you were just drunk off of my intense sex appeal.” 

“That must have been it,” says Kurt dryly. He’s about to restart his attempts to get Sebastian out of the dorm room before James returns when Sebastian speaks again.

“So what should I expect from you when Blaine officially changes his Facebook status to ‘in a relationship’? A marriage proposal?” 

Kurt is taken aback. “What… what do you mean?” They hadn’t been talking about Blaine at all.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Please, you cannot be that oblivious.” Kurt doesn’t respond, so Sebastian continues. “Two weeks ago, you heard Blaine say that guy was cute, and then we spent the night making out in my living room. Last night, you saw them out on a date and then brought me back here to fuck. I know I’m not a psychology major, but I think I’ve figured this one out.”

“This had nothing to do with Blaine,” Kurt insists, but after having the evidence presented so concisely, he knows it’s a weak argument. So maybe it _is_ about Blaine. Maybe he’s _not_ dealing with this break up as well as he thought he was, and he needs a distraction that is decidedly un-Blaine-like. Is that so terrible?

Sebastian laughs. “Don’t worry, Hummel. I’m not offended.”

“Because you got what you wanted?” Kurt teases, and it’s easy. It could have gotten awkward, but everything is so _easy_ with Sebastian lately. Kurt doesn’t worry about trying to say the right thing. No one’s trying to impress anyone here, be anyone they’re not. Their friendship is the one thing that’s simple in the current whirlwind of exams and exes and roommates from hell that is Kurt’s life. He’s reminded of his junior year of high school sometimes, how it felt to meet someone who helped to alleviate some of the hopelessness and desperation that came from attempting to deal with so many horrible situations while feeling so completely alone. 

“I didn’t get what I wanted, actually,” says Sebastian. “I wanted coffee, remember?”

“You know I don’t have coffee here.”

“Yet another reason that we should have done this at my place.” Sebastian finally gets moving, lowering himself off of Kurt’s lofted bed carefully and digging through the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. “Come on, get dressed. You’re buying me coffee.”

“I can’t go out today. I have to work on-”

“That huge paper that’s due Monday that you’ve barely even started, I _know_ ,” Sebastian finishes. 

“And I need to deal with James when he gets back, try to smooth things over.”

“You being here won’t help smooth things over.” Sebastian pulls on his boxers and tosses Kurt’s underwear at his head. “Look, forget buying me coffee. We’ll go to my place. Just leave him a note saying you’re sorry, and you’ll be gone until tomorrow, so he can fuck his ugly, horse-faced girlfriend in peace for 24 hours.”

“I have work to do,” Kurt insists. He pulls on his underwear anyway, though, because he’s starting to feel a bit exposed. 

“I know that. Bring your laptop. My apartment is quiet and completely asshole roommate-free. And Blaine and his new boyfriend-free. “And,” he stresses, “I have _coffee_.”

It’s a tempting offer. “I guess it might be better to give him some time to cool off,” Kurt admits.

“By tomorrow he might even be happy about it,” Sebastian suggests. “He’ll realize that an uptight little princess like you getting laid is a _good_ thing. You’ll get along much better.”

“Riiight,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. “Thanks to the magical stress-relieving powers of your dick.”

Sebastian grins. “Now you’re getting it.” He holds Kurt’s pants out to him. “Come on, I have tons of studying to do, too,” Sebastian continues, looking almost… hopeful. “Let’s go have an awful, homework-filled Saturday.” 

Had anyone else offered him companionship and distraction, Kurt would have said “thank you.” To Sebastian, he just says, “You’re buying me takeout for dinner. _Expensive_ takeout.”


End file.
